This invention relates to a method and system for controlling a vehicle having multiple control modes.
In the past, control systems were typically designed for manned operation of a vehicle. Manned operation of a vehicle has several drawbacks including one or more of the following: labor costs of drivers, accidents caused by inattentive, intoxicated or otherwise impaired drivers, and inaccuracies in execution of work tasks caused by variance between drivers, human limitations or other human factors. If a vehicle is configured for unmanned operation, the above drawbacks can be addressed, at least to the extent that cost and technical complexity of the vehicle does not prevent an unmanned vehicular control system from being economically practical. However, the driver or user may seek the option of supervising the unmanned operation of the vehicle as a matter of consumer preference, for work task flexibility, safety compliance or for other reasons. Accordingly, a need exists for a vehicle that may operate in a manned mode and a supervised unmanned mode.
In accordance with the invention, a method and system for controlling a vehicle comprises planning a path of a vehicle based on operator input. In a first mode, the vehicle may be guided based on the planned path. In a second mode, an operator of the vehicle commands or activates at least one of a propulsion system, a braking system, a steering system, and an implement system of the vehicle to guide the vehicle. In a third mode, the presence of an obstacle is detected, where the obstacle obstructs the planned path of the vehicle. The vehicle is guided in a third mode based upon the planned path and the detection of the presence of the obstacle. At least one of said first mode, second mode, and third mode is selected based upon the operator input.